YizaRose
YizaRose 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9, Big Brother 12, & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? '- I feel very nervous and excited at the same time entering in BB9. Im nervous because you never know what you can anticipate in a game like this but, also very excited to meet new people and their personalities. 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - Outgoing,dedicated, and emotional. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - If I had to take one thing with me in the house would be my self confidence. 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - My favorite real life player I would have to say is Vanessa Rousso mostly because I was very impress of how she played throughout her season. 'Your biggest fears? ' - My biggest fear is being getting a surprised. I'm not a huge fan of surprises. 'Are you excited? ' - I am very excited! Bio Yiza was a very socially capable player in BB9. Like others she didn't make her abilities obvious and stayed under the radar to avoid any targets on her back. Many players adored this about her and began trusting her. Due to this, she mastered the quietness she developed to stay safe. She began winning competitions a few times in the later half but some occasionally in the early half. In total, she won 5 competitions, had no nominations during prejury and was even allied with the final HOH, Misha. The jury found her to be the better player, thus she won 7-2 against Misha. She is considered a deserving winner with a fantastic strategy that benefited her throughout. Big Brother 12 Bio Yiza entered the Big Brother 12 house as one of the later additions. This was due to Bre walking. As a result, Yiza took her place and was in charge of Bre's ex-team. Yiza was able to successfully align with her team and was overall not seen negatively by any houseguests outside from Caz who made it noticed that he wanted Yiza evicted before she could ruin his game once again, referencing Big Brother 9 and his eviction reasoning. The week Yiza entered the game, she saved her teammate Cam, making sure he would have no chance of being nominated week 3. Once the coaches entered the game later that week, the game officially began for Yiza. The house had no plans evicting her week 4 or 5. As both Diego and Ophelia targeted other players who had different reasoning for being eviction. Upon Caz's HOH, he successfully backdoored Yiza in a surprise 7-1 vote to evict. The house ultimately decided to evict Yiza as they felt she was the bigger threat in the game compared to other fellow players. As a result she placed 12th, and became the final pre-juror. She was the first coach ever evicted and lasted 4 weeks. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yes I am very excited to get another shot in this game. Playing this longterm has gave me very great memories, and I want to have this amazing experience again. What will you change from last time? I would change my gameplay a little less deadly. Especially in bb12 after my gameplay of bb9 most players are going to know how I play. I want to be less manipulative like I tried in bb12 and try to lay low for a few weeks. To get far in the game and make sure I have good connections with everyone. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I’m a very positive person so no matter what place I may be in the game. Weather it’s good or bad I’ll still find a crack out of it to make it far. Who would you love to play with and why? I would love to play with someone who’s very easily to get along with and doesn’t cause a lot of conflict or drama in the game. Anything else you'd like to add? No thx! Host Opinion Yiza's gameplay in Big Brother 9 was one of the more impressive winner strategists in my opinion. I feel her ability to align with her fellow players without making herself a big threat benefited her majorly. Many players, including Caz, fully trusted Yiza and as a result she was able to manipulate many without them realizing this. Her gameplay during the pre-juror stage wasn't too impressive but she began winning competitions much more in the later weeks (although she did win HOH during week 3 and POV during week 4). I adored her social game and fierceness in the later game. She maneuvered her way into the best position and ultimately won because of this. She was a fantastic winner with a phenomenal strategy. Of course, Yiza later returned for Big Brother 12 as a replacement for Bre. I felt Yiza deserved to be a coach from the start, but of course she proved herself immediately by winning the coach's comp and aligned herself very good with her team during the period she could of. I do believe why she was evicted very early was because of her being a late addition and having a shorter time span in the house. As a result, players like Caz were more trustworthy to the house and when Yiza was exposed as a big threat, they went with the decision to evict her. I think she worked with that she could of. She played great and I adore her determination! Good game, Yiza. Yiza was AMAZING this season (BB14). There is not one player I could think of that played like her. Unlike the other winners, Yiza played her cards right and made the right allies that would benefit her, not relying on a “lol we won before” club to drag her to the end. She was fierce with her wins and made swift and powerful decisions like evicting Caz and manipulating players with her charm. She was a really strategic player, and it seems like once the house caught on is when the game got more difficult for Yiza. I think her lack of control over how her housemates perceived her at that point lead to her demise but overall, still a great player with so much potential. Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Note: 1 Yiza gave up her right to play in Weeks 4 veto. Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | – | AriFunni | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | GHOSTTOWNaz | Yes (Tiebreaker) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Vetoed | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Ineligible |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia * She, Prettierandcuter & ShootingFireStar are the only winners to have votes against them. *Ironically she was a have-not at the start and the end of have-not phase. Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:Puppetmasters Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:12th Place Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:17th Place Category:BB14 Jury